The Uzumaki's Heir: Book 1: The Blond Genin Sensei
by Sir Maeva Treel Tountya
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was kidnapped after his parent's death. 11 years later he is back and enters the academy where he meets Sasuke Uchiha. Follow him as he unravels the mystery of his teammate while at the same time he discovers his nindo.FemSasu/Naruto


I do not own the rights to Naruto.

Uzumaki's Heir: Book 1, The Blond Genin

Chapter 1: Prelude

* * *

_Konoha, 2 days after the death of the Yondaime Hokage_

The man entered Konoha's Hospital and headed towards the third floor. Inwardly he laughed at the Strongest Hidden Village's defense system. A powerful gengutsu had tricked the barrier into thinking he was a Konoha Ninja and the chunin guard were lying unconscious at the gates.

When he reached the floor, he found that there were 3 visible ANBU's standing guard before the only occupied room along with a dozen others who were hidden under genjutsus and henges.

"Who ar-" said one of the visible ANBUS before a raiton justu slammed into him and sent him hurtling out of a window.

The hidden ANBUs attacked while the two remaining guards entered the room, undoubtedly using a sort of seal on the door. The ANBU's never had a chance. Before long, the man was holding a blonde baby in his left hand.

To say that Kakashi was worried was an understatement. One of the ANBU's guarding the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, the son of his beloved sensei had sent him an emergency alert via the ANBU seal. He had immediately jumped from his position before the memorial stone and ran towards the hospital, Might Gai, who had tried to challenge him, in tow. When they reached the third floor, they were met with a scene that left both of them in shock. Thirteen ANBUs lay on the floor, having been incapaciated by a variety of jutsus, some lay on the floor with thge residual static electricity apparent around them while others looked like porcupines as they were filled with they reached the room of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, they were met with a man in a crimson hood holding the baby which had saved Konoha in his hand

"Return Naruto!" said Kakashi before baring his sharingan

At the same time, Gai entered his Goken stance

"If you so wish to fight me, it would be wise to go all out, Gai" replied the man in an eerie voice

It a swift motion, Gai removed his weights.

"Kidnappiung a child is a most UNYOUTHFUL act, Leaf Hurricane!" yelled Gai, charging at his opponent

"Agreed. Raikiri!" added Kakashi before following his rival's lead

"You two are too slow, Laijutsu: Tan'itsu no surasshu" replied the man, drawing,slasing and sheathing his sword with speed that drove Kakashi's sharingan to its limit.

The sword slashed through their Flak Vest and Spandex suit, dealing both a gaping wound. The two Jounin were sent hurtling through a wall and fell down the stairs till the second level of the hospital. The man calmly strode down the looked at the two felled Jounin who were barely conscious.

"You are too weak. Have they taught you so badly?"

"Re-return Naruto" grunted Kakashi.

The power of the man was unbelievable. He knew he was not among the best of the Jounin of Konoha and thus had no hope against this man. If a mere stike of his sword could do so much damage, he was probably as strong, if not stronger than the Yondaime. The man turned around and was about to go down the remaining stairs when Kakashi felt a sudden spurt of chakra besides him. His non-sharingan eye widened at the implication. He couldn't beleive that Gai would resort to such a move. Even if he won, he would certainly die.

"I shall not let you take the child of Kushina-sensei" yelled Gai as he opened the seventh inner gate. Chakra was blasing from his body which was under great tension.

He rose from his position and concentrated on his inner gates, ignoring his rivals pleas to stop what he was doing

"Eight Gate of Death, Un-"

He was interrupted when the man moved at a frightening speed before placing a sealing tag on Gai

"Chakra Seal: Activate" he said, causing the so-called 'Green Beast of Konoha" to fall unconscious

"You two are still weak. Resorting to such a move without first analysing my style would lead to a useless death." said the man as he looked upon the downed jounin before turning his gaze to Kakashi.

Only gleaming green eyes were visible to the scarscrow ninja, the rest of the stranger's face obscured by the lack of light. His stare seemed to Kakashi as the polar opposite of the yondaime's.

"If you want to honour your sensei, if you want his will to remain in you, become stronger. Farewell, I will return in eleven years" he said, disapearing in a swirl of leaves, leaving the two top war rookies on the floor.

Mere seconds later, the Sandaime Hokage sushined into the hospital. That day, every chunin and weaker ninja in a 500 meter radius of the hospital fell unconscious due to the release of an insane amount of KI.

-00oOo00-

_Same time, Uchiha Clan House_

"No!, you won't use that despicable Jutsu on my sister!" yelled a five year old Uchiha Itachi while looking at his parents with a murderous glare.

He was currently in the living room, surrounded by his parents, Uchiha Shisui and three members of the Konoha Police Force. However, only his eyes were blazing with the one tomoe sharingan, showing the fact that his elders were not taking him seriously.

"This is a requirement for any child of the clan leader!" scolded fugaku.

"You know it will ruin her life!"

"The rule of the clan is final!"

"I wont accept it!" yelled the boy as he drew a kunai.

His father responded by activating his sharingan, to the shock of the others.

"I beleive I have the perfect solution to this argument." interrupted Uchiha Shisui.

"What is it? Speak you mind ,boy"

"Fugaku-sama, we could use a semi-permanent Genjutsu. If by the age of 12, she accepts her identity the its her choice. Dont you agree, Itachi-san?" replied Shisui tactfully.

The prodigy of the clan grunted his acceptance.

"Fine. You three! Genjutsu: Shōkyo memori" said the clan head as he cast a gengutsu on the members of the police force.


End file.
